


The Ghost Who Cried

by Amemi



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemi/pseuds/Amemi
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be alive. But life wasn't done with him yet. His soul is in another realm now, the Shadow World. She see's him and wants to save him,  so she goes missing for almost a year.His daughter has been missing for almost a year now, he hasn't stopped looking for her and neither has his nephew and his friends.A dead man shows up on TV, causing a thieves reunion to happen in Inaba.~inspired by golden heist post's~





	1. Chapter 1

Nanako sighed, passing June's with a small pout while teens ran past her, laughing loudly about some idol's. She kicked a pebble, humming softly as she walked towards her home. She's been lonely since the start of high school, which sucked! All her 'friends' seemed so fake...She really was only friends with the old lady near the pond and a local fox that wandered about. 

Totally lame. Is what other's would say but...she finds comfort with them. Her dad...has become so strict and serious. It's always hard to talk to him when has that cold look in his eyes, she gets that he is usually trying to get close but...he does it all wrong. 

Starting with the wrong topic, usually something like 'Any interesting boys?' or 'Like any boys?'. 

Bleh.

Not her style, she didn't really like anyone in her grade...all they did was gossip! And everything she liked was just called childish...Everything was quite boring, though hearing news from Shibuya was certainly interesting. 

Phantom Thieves of Hearts? Come steal her away from this boring town!!

Goro Akechi? He sounds pretty cool! Especially since she is friends with the first detective prince. Maybe for her golden week she'll head to Shibuya... 

..And bring all of her big bro's friend's along!! Yeah! A grin grew onto her face at the thought, causing her to quicken her pace to her house. She then began to jog, giggling excitedly to herself. The thought of hanging out with people again...Nanako couldn't help but be so happy! 

A TV she was passing made her slow down, her smile slowly being wiped off her face as she looked at the screen. It was...a child? A child was on the screen, bright yellow eyes and shaggy hair. It then glitched out, returning to back to the new's. 

"Well well Ms. Shirogane, it seem's your going to be busy for the next few weeks." 

A male reporter said on the news program, sitting on a couch across from the first detective prince, Naoto Shirogane. She was way more feminine from when she was younger, her hair down to her waist. She had little makeup on, only lip-gloss. Naoto wore a tan trench coat and her normal detective cap, her curves no longer hidden. Nanako couldn't help but gush about how pretty she was... 

"Of course, it's only natural I put all I can into my next case. I can't reveal any info on this but, I can't afford to lose any focus." 

The woman said firmly with a stern look in her eyes with determination in her voice. Nanako pouted, her shoulder's slumping. That probably means she won't be able to ask Naoto to come along. Right...its getting close to Christmas which means everyone must be working their butts off! 

Yukiko has her Inn to manage, Chie has to deal with shopping scandals since she is a police officer..Teddie and Yosuke have their hands full with Junes, Rise is probably out of town for a Christmas charity concert and Kanji must be making multiple gifts for children since he does own a stuffed animal company now...

One by one, everyone was being checked off her list. No one is going to be free. Nanako looked at the ground sadly, a whole year basically wasted. She never got to spend time with anyone. She shouldn't have been scared to ask them...now its really too late to ask if anyone could join her for her golden week. Plus, her dad might just remind her about her upcoming exams. A small frown appeared on her lips as her eyes watered, why...why cant she have something for once..? A sob escaped her mouth as she began running towards her house, the cold winter air pushing against her skin. It hurt. 

She opened her door and slammed it shut, quickly taking off her shoes and running to her room. "AARGH!" She threw her bag to the ground as her door shut, tears began running down her face. Why why why?! She just wants friends! Someone to hang out with! "Nnggh.." she whimpered, slowly sliding onto her knees. She curled up into a ball and began to cry softly, dad wasn't going to be home for a few hours anyway. No one would actually notice her crying in her room, all alone. Nanako managed to do her homework at one point, but it's all a blur. 

Hour's had passed.

With a sigh and a quick wash of the face, Nanako began to prepare dinner. It wasn't anything special. Just some omelette's and rice, she was supposed to grocery shopping today. Nanako sighed softly, oh well, it wasn't like Dad was actually gonna notice. 

She finished cooking dinner and began eating by herself, watching TV. She really was only picking at her food for a while in till she realized it was getting cold. She then began eating it. Her mood was still sour. The Junes commercial has yet to turn on. Nanako got up, sighing again for what seems liked the hundredth time of the night and started washing her dishes. Doing her chores was a good stress reliever at least, made her think of something else other than being lonely. She should have visited the fox, but it'd be too late and by the time she'd come back her dad would be home and full on ready to integrate her, wondering why the hell she would go out with permission to see a wild fox who supposedly understand every word she said.

Nanako chuckled at the thought, her mood now less sour. Her dad finally arrive home, his voice all gruff and stern as usual. He reeked of beer, making her suppress a gag. She quickly went to her room to avoid him, not wanting to get involved into any of his rants about work. She decided to just head to sleep.

**Tap* *Tap***

“Mm…” 

***Tap* *tap***

“Five more...minutes..dad..” 

**BANG BANG-**

Nanako shot awake, yelping with wide eyes as she looked around in a panic. She was usually the type to over sleep and her dad being disappointed in her wasn't something she wanted to see once more. “I-im..!” She paused while panting, she blinked a few times and looked at her alarm. It wasn't going off. Then what..? Only the light from her TV, which she surely did turn off before heading to bed...Despite wanting to stay in the warm, comfy sweet bed of hers, she began to get up with small mumbles. Her hair was slightly a mess from the position she was sleeping in, which was being curled up like a burrito.. 

She walked towards her flat screen TV, hand outstretched and ready to turn it off when all of a sudden another bang came from it. “Ah!” Nanako yelped, jumping backwards in pure shock and fear. It was only then did she notice the figure on the screen, they were shaking...small whimpers and sobs could be heard. 

Okaaaaay...that was totally not normal but...It sounded like a kid? The more she looked at the figure, the more she noticed how frail and tiny they were. Her heart melted, even though she couldn’t see who it was and slowly put a hand on the tv screen without thinking. Whoever this is clearly is scared! They need help!!

“H-hey…” Nanako says softly.

A quiet hiccup. 

“You can hear me..right?” 

She heard a little voice whisper, “Yeah..”

“Why are you crying?”

“Cause im scared...I don’t want to be here..” 

Aaaah! It had to be a child! They sounded so scared! And it was too real to just be a dream...Just to be sure, she pinched herself tightly. A small quiet yelp escaped her lips yet it didn't seem to be heard by the child. The child was clearly scared and integrating them isn't the way to go. So she thought about how to calm them down. “Listen... I’m right here...I’m going to stay with you..okay? Just take deep breaths! I’ll be right here!” Nanako says with a small smile, looking at the TV screen. She watched as the small figure do what she said, their little shaking breaths glitching slightly. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“A little…”  
Darn...something else.. “Hmm..hey! Have you heard the June’s song?” 

“Umm...o-oh! I think so!” 

“Let’s sing that together! Okay? It usually helps me calm down!” 

“O-okay!” 

“Everyday’s great at, your Ju~ne’s!” Nanako and the child sang together, Nanako felt herself already smiling as the child giggled softly. Singing the song brought back a few memories that made her chuckle softly. She then shivered slightly, feeling a force between her and the TV. It was almost as if a small hand was touching her through the TV. 

“Y-you’ll stay with me...right?” 

Nanako thought about it, she does have school tomorrow but..this child clearly needs help and comfort. And she still needs to find out how to get them out of the TV, But she has no clue! So until she figures out how… 

“Mhm! The whole night!” Nanako chirps, causing the child to cheer quietly. “Yay!!” Nanako giggled to herself, it wouldn’t be too bad to skip one night of sleep! Plus, this felt somewhat familiar, especially the idea of being trapped inside of a TV. Leaving a child alone, trapped in a TV didn't leave a good feeling in her stomach either.

“Sooooo...do you like Feather Man Rangers?” 

“Yeah yeah!!” 

This child was adorable…

“When I get you out of the TV, let's watch it together! My big bro has the whole collection and left it for me!” 

“...You have a big bro?” 

Nanako felt herself blush slightly as she awkwardly laughed, playing with a piece of hair as she looked at the screen.

“N-not exactly...more like my cousin-but he’s still a big brother to me!” 

“I-I wish I had an older sibling…It sounds cool..” 

Nanako sighs softly with a small frown, suddenly an idea popped into her head.  
“Aha! I’ll be your big sis!!”

“Woah! R-really?!”

Nanako saw the small figure bounce up and down, putting both their small little hands to the TV screen excitedly. Nanako couldn’t help but gush at how dorky and cute this small little child is. She then nodded.

"Yup! Im Nanako by the way!" 

"O-oh...Im G-Goro!"

And so the night went on, ranging from little conversations to bizarre topics. The two talked for hours, sleep slowly starting to affect Nanako but she fought the urge to sleep with all her might, determined to stay awake for Goro. 

“...So then! He popped out of his bear suit costume, claiming he grew a body!” 

“Woah!! What happened next!!” 

“Well, apparently...yawn...he..looked very..handsome..” Nanako slowly drifted off as her eyes began to close, “He has...blonde hair..and big bright blue eyesszzzz…” 

The world went dark. 

THUD! 

“Blegh..” 

Nanako softly groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She immediately shut them and brought a hand to her face to block out all the lights around her. Nanako then began to open her eyes, squinting. It was very bright yet dark at the same time. Black and white stripes spiraled along with walls and ceiling, red veins popped out of the walls, throbbing. Darkness engulfed both ends of the hallways, only a little gold shine from the carpets lighting up the halls along with a few candles. She shivered, a cold chill brush past her as she slowly stood up, rubbing her eyes. She squinted as she looked around, noticing she was in her pajamas but..she was in a hallway of some sort? 

Nanako shivered once more, not just because of how cold, but because of how scary it was and the aura. It felt like people were watching her and touching her back. She began shaking, the red wooden floor was so cold!! She quickly hopped onto a gold carpet for warmth/protection from the cold hard wood floors. 

“W-what...where..am I?” She whispered softly to herself, Nanako felt like she couldn’t talk about a whispers, as if she would disturb someone. Whispers of children were all around her, scaring her. Why...how was she here?? 

Then it came to her. 

“A-ah!” Nanako yelped, clutching her head in pain. 

She was a glimpse of something. She was being dragged by some guy in a green jumpsuit. Her brother and his friends were screaming her name. 

She had to of been a kid at the time, cause they were all so young…

Suddenly, she was rammed into a wall. “ACK!” Nanako gasped in pain as she fell onto the floor, coughing. She tried to regain her breath while slowly curling up into a ball. Everything hurt now...Nanako weakly looked up, her breath suddenly got caught in her throat. 

It was herself.

It was her wearing her school uniform, which was a upgraded version of the Yasogami high school uniform from what her big bro used to wear. Her hair was more neater, back to how it usually was. Two low pigtails with hair going down to her mid back. But her eyes were golden and bold. 

“M-me..?” 

Nanako breathed out, ‘Nanako’ had her hands on her hips and simply giggled at her. 

“I-im so scared! My big bro isn’t here to protect me!! Uwaah!! If only...my big bro was here!!” The fake cried out, blushing with a creepy smile and hugged herself. “Him and his strong arms could surely save me…! Him wrapping his arms all around me...keeping me warm and pumped up…” She purred. Like a creepy fangirl. 

Nanako looked in horror and disgust, that was not her by any means. Just...ew. She managed to slowly get up, wincing at her now back pains. ‘Yikes...Now I know how dad feels..’ She thought to herself while looking at the other ‘Nanako’. 

“Kyaah~ Oh big bro where are you..?~” ‘Nanako’ moaned softly, drooling. Nanako gagged, “E-eww! Stop that!” She yelled in disgust. It was so gross!! Her big bro was already taken by Yosuke-kun!! And she didn’t see him like that…So so gross..

“Oh why deny it? You enjoy the thought of him holding us..don’t you?~” The other ‘Nanako’ giggled, rubbing herself more with a crazed look in her eyes. 

“Him caressing us...touching are hair..staring at us..hehehe~”

Nanako shivered at the thought, that sounded so creepy and weird! And the other her began to drool to! So creepy!

“N-no! That’s just gross!”

“Well...we are the same..~”  
“C-cut the crap! You are not me!!” 

Nanako gagged, shaking her head furiously. Ewww!! Just...never!! He wouldn't even see her in that way. She loved her big bro dearly but not like that!! And..why do people honestly keep bringing him up? Father usually brought him up once a week or teased her about how she loved him a lot as a child. 

Nanako winced slightly, her head hurting. To be honest her childhood was a blur, she could never really remember that much and no one ever told her what happened.

“Is that so?~” ‘She’ hummed, tilting her head while bring Nanako back to reality. 

“Y-yes! Very much so! I don’t need to be babysat all the time and yet..! And yet my dad and him always babysit me! I-its like they don’t understand that I can be alone! N-never telling me what happened to me when I was younger!! Y-you know he has Yosuke-kun!” 

Nanako huffed, glaring at the other her. "Daaww...don't you just hate Yosuke-kun~?" The other pouted, crossing her arms. "No..? Why the hell would I?!" 

"D-dont you know? Big bro is are's! And no one else's! Nope nope!" 

"Wha-He's not our property! He is own person-" 

"LALALALALALA!!-"

The fake began yelling with a grin as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. The hallway began to shake, causing Nanako to panic more than she already is.

"H-hey knock it off!" 

"LAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shut up!"

A familiar kid's scream suddenly rang throughout the halls. Nanako recognizes the voice and pales. 

“Oh no...Goro!”


	2. The Oracle's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba finds out the a certain detective may not be dead and finds mysterious activity lurking in Inaba, she heads to Inaba without telling anyone and learns a bit of what happened in the past of Inaba.

Futaba took a few shaky breaths as she looked around her, the subway was quite empty.

Not many people. Most of them were on their phones or listening to music, or sleeping or just reading. 

Good.

To many people would have scared her more.

After all, she did lie to Sojiro about why she was on this train..

While doing some research, she stumbled upon a case where a girl disappeared almost a year ago. Right around the time...he died. 

The report said that she was in a accident when she was younger and was almost on her deathbed, it wasn’t too detailed. But the report also stated that she disappeared kinda like she did was she younger as well!! 

Her father said she was for sure home at the time and there was no way she left. 

So where did she go? 

That’s the mystery. 

Futaba wanted to solve it, despite not confronting anyone about it. It was kinda a secret since she was still looking into cognitive science. 

She was lucky that it was summer vacation, cause she knows she will probably be gone for a few days. 

Finding a missing person that disappeared almost a year ago is difficult just by the sound of it. 

Futaba dug up as much info as she could on the small town of Inaba. Apparently, for a short period of time, people were found dead on TV antennas or suddenly went missing. 

Those who went missing and came back were said to be different, confident people. 

Just like a change of heart… Futaba thought to herself before typing it down as notes, she was lucky enough to get a list of who went missing from a quick search on the internet. 

Mayumi Yamano, a local TV reporter. 

Saki Konishi, daughter of a wine ship owner.

Yukiko Amagi, Heir of the Amagi inn. 

Kanji Tatsumi, A local delinquent/ biker gang leader at the time.

Rise Kujikawa, A famous idol. 

Naoto Shirogane, The second detective prince. 

And, Nanako Dojima.

So it wasn’t the first time the girl has gone missing, which was suspicious on its own! After reading through her medical files, it turns out after she was found she was put in a coma, waking up with no memory of how she disappeared. 

After some more digging around, at the time there was a thing called the Midnight Channel. It was a rumor in the small town of Inaba during the period where people began disappearing after appearing on TV. 

Though, Futaba isn’t here because of the girl going missing. 

No. It’s because of what she saw. 

She saw Goro. 

He was on the TV, begging for help. The clip began getting garbled but she was able to make out the words Nanako, Trapped, Danger, injured, and help us, after cleaning up the footage. 

There was no source for the clip. 

He was tiny, probably a kid at best. Though the screen was to static-icky and glitchy!!

Futaba huffed slightly at the memory, looking at her laptop screen with determination. 

All her notes and data were on the screen, she was heading to the town where the disappearances began. 

“Arriving to Inaba in 10 minutes.”

Futaba looked up for a only a second before looking back down, nervously. She didn’t tell anyone she was here. Nor where she was going. 

Maybe...she should have told someone where she was. 

Told them about the clip. 

Told them about-

No. They don’t need to be worried anymore than they are now with college and being 3rd years. Plus, reminding them of Goro isn’t going to be a good conversation… 

And she needs to confirm this for herself! 

If he really is alive…

~~~~~~~

Futaba sighed shakily as she stood outside the station, gripping her bag tightly. 

This was it. 

The big mission. 

She needs to pass this level for her friends sake and her own…

With a big huff, Futaba began walking around. She tried to calm herself down but gripping her bag and coat tightly, not many people at least. 

One foot after another. 

Inaba kinda gives a homey feel, a yellow tone all over the place. It is lukewarm at best temperature wise.

Though the place is waaaaaay more smaller and spacey then Shibuya! So quiet too! Its kinda weird….

She is not complaining! 

Nope!

Her social anxiety would totally screw over her mission if there was more people here! She couldn’t afford for that to happen, not when she’s investigating something for her friends. 

Though, the town is covered in a thick fog, Futaba suddenly realizes. A very thick fog..

“Holy cow…” 

Futaba mumbled with wide eyes, pushing up her glasses. She read something about the Inaba fog! It usually didn’t mean a good thing. 

Ugh! Screw it! She is not gonna go missing without anyone knowing about it! 

And this place was starting to get creepy!

Futaba got out her phone and began typing to a certain someone. 

**{ Alibaba } I might be doing something stupid, so come to Inaba if I go missing.**

She then muted the person and put her phone away with a sigh. 

Sure, this would worry him but she needs to make sure if this isn't a ruse or a prank!! 

As the Navi, she will protect her teammates! 

With a grin, Futaba began to mark. One foot after another, recalling every document she read on the train while coming here. 

Missing people, weird fog annnd...that's..really it. She was only going off a hunch. 

She stopped at a shopping place called, ‘Junes’. 

Oh! She saw commercials on this place! And it looks kinda cute.

Two teens almost got arrested here for having ‘weapons’ here. There's also reports of a weird bear that used to be here all the time!

Futaba looked at her phone files, scrolling for the report before finding them. 

Them having weapons, being teens around the time of the disappearances and one of them being taken care of by a police officer as well seemed...not like a coincidence. 

“What the…” 

Gears began clicking as she looked up with wide eyes. 

People disappearing, A midnight channel, people changing..that awfully sounds a lot like.

“The Metaverse?!” 

Inaba has the metaverse, well maybe had. 

Futaba took a deep breath before hurrying over to a table, opening her bag and began unpack her laptop and the files. 

She pulled out a green marker and began looking over the files, piecing everything together. 

People had reports of Yukiko Amagi on the midnight channel, wearing a pink poofy princess dress. 

But her most noticeable feature was her bright yellow eyes, contrast to her grey cloudy eyes. 

Just like a shadow, Futaba wrote the down next to the paragraph and put a star. 

She then disappeared after her shadow was on TV that night. 

When she came back, she was a different person, the report said. 

She was more open, more...confident if people had to put it into words. Like she awoken to her true self. 

“Okay...this definitely takes the cake!” 

Futaba huffs, almost glaring at the notes. The Metaverse was definitely involved, positively! 

A change of heart had to of been inflicted on them! And they even became a group of friends afterwards! 

Futaba went over the notes more, finding similar patterns and came to the same conclusion. 

The Metaverse was involved 100%. 

Futaba grinned, looking over the notes. They had scribbles and little notes on them, she felt proud. 

“Part 1 of my mission, complete!!” 

She cheered, but now it meant part 2 was about to begin. 

How do they get to the metaverse? Why did they show up on the TV before poofing? How did it function? Do they have personas? 

She suddenly heard a group of voices and footsteps, along with laughter. 

“Oh riiiight..” 

She forgot she was in public! Saying all this stuff all alone would for sure make her seem like a weird creep.

Futaba cleaning up her files, puffing her cheeks out as she thought over everything. 

Midnight Channel….

Midnight Channel..? 

Futaba saw a little shine and looked up.

A electronics store… 

“Midnight..” 

There’s TV’s inside. 

“-channel! Aha!! TVs!!” 

Futaba exclaimed as she shoved everything in her bag, she didn’t notice the voice’s suddenly stopping as she ran towards the store and swung her bag over her shoulder

Boy was she glad that no one really was in the store! She made her way over to the flat screen isle, already out of breath. 

Tv’s. That's how they enter the metaverse. TV’s! 

Though...how would she? 

The Metaverse has been closed for almost a year now, no matter how hard she tried to find if the app was still existing...she couldn’t find anything. 

Futaba stared at the flat screen TV intensely, thinking about the metaverse. 

She repeated thoughts and memories of it over and over, praying that she can somehow make the opening pop up!

.  
.  
.  
Nothing. 

“UGGGH!!” Futaba huffed, slouching with a big pout. 

“How how how can I get in!!” 

She grumbled, glaring. 

Maybe a little..poke? 

Futaba’s hand slowly went towards the TV, her pointer finger out. 

“Boop.”

She poked it, expecting something. 

Nothing-

“Ack!” 

Futaba jumped, startled as the TV part she poked suddenly became squishy and attached itself to her finger. 

“W-wha??”

It began pulling her in. Fast. 

“H-hey..wait! Stop!” 

Her wrist was already being engulfed!! She quickly tried to back pedal, groaning. “‘H-hey! Someone help!! Please!!” She screamed as she was being dragged in. 

“Holy!-”

“How is this possible!?!”

Futaba looked to her side and saw a group of people. Risette and Naoto-wait its all of the people who went missing!!

A dark laugh came from the TV, causing her to lose focus and be yanked into the TV. 

“W-wait nahAAAAAAAA!”

Futaba screeched as she vanished into the TV.  
~~~~~

“Oof!”

Futaba yelped as she slid across the floor, slamming into a wall. 

“Ngh!” 

Her vision blurred as she took big breaths, looking around worried. 

“Hey! Hey! Miss are you alright?!” A high young feminine voice asks. 

“I-I don’t think she is..” A familiar yet younger sounding voice mumbled. 

Futaba slowly looked up, trying to keep her eyes open. 

It was the girl who went missing, Nanako Dojima. She was wearing..Crow’s outfit..? Only no mask and a poofy white skirt! 

Beside her was on his knees staring at her-

“A-Akechi..?!” 

Futaba stammered, sitting up. He was a child! He was wearing a oversized dress shirt that had smudges all over it. 

His eyes widened in fear, it looked like he realized who she was and went behind Nanako, hiding. 

“Huh..?! You know Go-chan?!” 

Nanako gasped in shock, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. 

“U-umm..yeah...erm-” Don’t lose it now Futaba..!! She stood up shakily and looked around the bizarre place, they were in a hallway with weird patterns yet fluffy carpets. Paintings that were watery were on the walls in perfect rows. Small little tables had dead black roses or golden roses. 

“Woah…” 

She breathed out, Nanako chuckled softly. 

“That wasn’t my reaction to this place..Im surprised your so calm..!”  
Futaba blinked a few times before adjusting her breathing and end with a sigh. 

“C-cause I’ve been here before..o-or rather a place similar to here.” 

“Do you know where here is..?? I don’t know much about this place..Go-chan has told me all he could, though he can’t remember all of it...” 

Nanako says softly with a weak smile while patting Akechi’s head, Futaba hissed slightly. Yikes. Not knowing anything about this place and being stuck here for..who knows long had to suck. 

“We are in the Metaverse! Though..” 

Futaba looked around again, “It feels...wrong..like..its warped or something..It for sure feels like the Metaverse! But also the real world and..some other things..like..a dark scary shadow..” 

Futaba tries to explain, she shiver slightly. The dark aura here was overwhelming. Almost like she was being squished! 

“Yeesh..doesn’t sound good..” 

The other girl sighed, looking worried. She then had a bigger smile, 

“Nice outfit though!” 

Oh. 

Futaba looked down and saw she had her metaverse outfit on, her goggles were on her head. 

“Ahehehehe...you to.” 

“Go-chan told me mine is a gender-bent version of his! Is it really??” 

“Yup. 100% for sure.” 

Futaba nodded, putting her arm behind her back. She felt her bag and laptop, sighing slightly in relief before looking Nanako straight in the eye. 

“Soooo...you have a persona.”

“Yup!” 

“Do you have a map of the place?” 

“Yeah! Go-chan made it though...I don’t always know where we exactly are..” 

Nanako handed over a map drawn in red crayon, it had some pencils scribbles on it as well. 

Futaba grinned, “Lucky for you, I have a support persona!!” 

She analyzed the map and had a more neater version in her head. She put her goggles on and scanned around. 

“Ah! Awesome!!” 

Nanako grinned, bouncing slightly. 

“Oh..! Since you came from the outside world..how long have I been..? A few weeks I’d assume..” 

Nanako laughed awkwardly, Futaba tilted her head. 

“Your joking right? It’s been almost a year..” 

“Almost a year!?”

Nanako practically yelled, with wide eyes full of worry. 

“Oh my god oh my god..!! I must be worrying Dad and Big Bro so much!! I need to get home!!” 

Nanako whined before looking down at Goro, he was looking at her with worry. 

“But..I can’t leave you alone…” 

She mumbled, giving him a smile. Akechi giggled and gave her a hug, looking up at her now with big sparkling yellow eyes. “It’ll be fine Big Sis!!” 

A ping came from Futaba’s goggles, transparent hologram screens appeared in front of Futaba. She then began looking at them, looking through the info flashing on the screens. 

“Whoa..”

“Awesome!” 

Futaba snorted, hearing a young Akechi say awesome was adorable. 

“An opening! A way out!”

“What?! Really..?!!” 

“Mhm!” 

Futaba says excitedly, looking at Nanako again. She has a sad look on her face, 

 

“Though..I can’t leave Goro..but...I’ll you get there! You said your a support right? So you can’t fight!” 

Nanako nodded, smiling widely. Futaba wanted to protest but Nanako seemed like the type to ignore anything she had to say to convince her to come with so..

“Grrr alright..” 

Futaba pouted before smiling, she scanned Nanako stats and gasped. 

“H-holy..! Level 31?! How have you made it this far?! And you only have 30 HP left! Barely any SP!!” 

“Umm…?? Video game talk isn't really my thing but..Go-chan has been my healer for a while.” 

A shadow as a healer..? Wait..no..He’s not fully a shadow yet he is? Futaba scanned Goro and blinked a few more times. He was indeed a shadow but...there was two more shadows just like...he has three shadows?! 

No. She doesn’t want to overwhelm Nanako, another secret for herself then. “Whoa...awesome! I'm Futaba Sakura by the way!” Futaba exclaims, sticking her hand out. 

“Nanako Dojima, nice to meet you Futaba-chan!” Nanako giggles, shaking her hand with a pure smile. 

Futaba then healed and energized Nanako, watching her blink and look at herself in awe. “Wow...I feel so refreshed!” 

“I healed you! And gave you some more SP to the max! There’s a few shadows lurking around and a big one up ahead! So you need to be prepared since your doing this solo.”

Futaba explained, giving a thumbs up. 

“Oh…!” Nanako nodded, looking at Goro and taking his hand in hers. “You ready, Go-chan?” 

Akechi nodded, looking determined. Another adorable memory of Akechi for Futaba to remember. 

“Alright! Then lets get going, Futaba-chan.” 

Nanako says firmly, looking pumped up. Futaba nodded and thus, the three began walking down the hallways, prepared for what may be coming for them. 

Meanwhile...a group of thieves is preparing to unit once more while a team of investigators try to figure out a new mystery within Inaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week! Finals can go suck a dick ;--; I plan on posting every sunday! Also this chapter may be a liiiiittle boring but dont worry! The next chapter is for sure gonna be a big juicy one! 
> 
> ~love, Mei

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA this is my first fanfiction i've published in a really really long time but I'd love for more people to see this! This isn't completely stuff off of the golden heist post I found tumblr but I certainly was inspired! 
> 
> love, Mei!~


End file.
